1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an electromagnetic relay, and especially to a structure for fitting a fixed contact terminal.
2. Related Art
As a conventional electromagnetic relay, for example, there is one formed by erecting a first fixed contact support 4 and a contact spring connection pin 5 in parts extending from a first flange 12 of a coil body 1, as shown in FIGS. 1 and 2 of Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication (Translation of PCT Application) No. 2001-521273.